


Partners 'Sequel to The Hunt'

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Reading the first fic isnt necessary but it helps to see how they come together. Severus is thinking on that very subject.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Severus sat in his favorite armchair in front of his fire. Hermione was due to arrive soon. He smiled to himself. It had been six months since the day she made her rather unusual request. She had come to him seeking a partnership on a potion she was developing, but before leaving she had kissed him. He had been taken aback and unsure of what it meant but she clarified it soon enough. 

He had initially refused her advances. He used to be her professor. The last thing he wanted was for Hermione to suffer from gossip. He had been right about the gossip. Rita Skeeter had always had a vendetta against the brilliant girl and began circulating that maybe Hermione and Severus had carried on during their Hogwarts days. Hermione had dismissed it, and her friends ignored it. Anyone who knew either of them didn’t put much basis in the slander. It took only a short time for the rumors to die down, just like she said. 

Now here they were, six months later, and partners in developing this potion, devised to be taken in pairs to assist in better communication for lovers. They worked hard on it, having gone through several failed attempts. During those failures they sought solace with each others bodies and company. 

Severus took a drink letting the fine Russian vodka burn down his throat. He had been the one to go to her place while they worked initially. When it came to the brewing stage, Severus’s labs were far more advanced, so the work continued in his home. 

Severus had never had a woman in his room before. Hermione was the first. He didn’t know at first if he wanted her there, in his sanctuary, but his need for her overcame everything else he was thinking. That night in his bedroom he explored every inch of her. He took his time and spent the night learning her body. 

He had thought she might rest a moment then go home, but when he awoke early the next morning she was right there spooned up against him. He had watched her sleep that morning, just looking at her face, peaceful and content. 

Hermione was a remarkable woman, and the place she now had in his life made him think. How long did she intend to carry this on? They had not talked about the longevity of whatever this was that they had. Severus didn’t even know what to call what they had. He was reluctant to say girlfriend. It seemed too juvenile. She was by no means his fiancée. Lover was romantic and erotic and most likely the apt word to use. 

Yes, Hermione as his lover was a thought that always made him smile. But how long would she remain his lover? How long would he be able to hold her? The thought of her leaving his life was something Severus didn’t want to contemplate. What if she did want to leave soon? 

Maybe they should talk about it. If he wanted to discuss it, would it cause problems? Would she think he wanted to end this? No, he would make sure she knew what he was thinking if he decided to broach the topic with her. She was intelligent and not given to jumping to conclusions. She would explain whatever she was feeling if he asked. 

Did he want to know? He took another drink. Did he want to know when she would leave? Did he even want her to leave? He got up and paced the room, unsettled by his own thoughts. Did he want to continue this permanently? Did he want Hermione to want him enough to stay?

He rubbed his eyes. Thinking of her this way was getting to him in ways he hadn’t thought. He didn’t know what to feel, but he knew that he didn’t want Hermione to replace him. All of a sudden he needed her to know that she…. he thought…… he wanted…….

Hell, he didn’t know what he wanted. All he knew was that he didn’t want her gone. He finished his drink and set the glass aside. How should he bring the topic up? Sex was something they could easily talk about, but this was different. He could tell her what he wanted from her body, he could ask what she wanted him to do, but when it came to emotions Severus was at a loss. 

He didn’t know how to discuss what he felt. He was a private man and not given to sharing much with anyone, yet Hermione knew more about him then anyone. No woman had been in his room and she was there. No woman had spent the night in his home and she had been there for whole weekends at times. No woman had taken physical control with him during sex and he allowed her that control numerous times, enjoyed it rather, when she rose over him and used his body for her own release. 

He continued pacing. How would he go about it? He didn’t know. He decided not to say anything at the moment. Until he was more sure of what he was asking for, he would say nothing. 

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

“Hermione, come in.” He stepped aside and she entered. When he shut the door, he turned and took her in his arms, kissing her deeply as he always did. She responded with equal ardor. 

“How are you my dear?” She asked, still holding him. It was in her nature to be affectionate with people, he had seen it. With her friends, when they socialized on rare occasions, everyone received a hug and kiss. But getting her kisses now, he knew the difference between the two. Her touches to her friends were comforting in nature, her touches to him were silent caresses. Hints of what they shared when they were alone and at their most intimate. 

“I’m good.” He said smiling at her. “Have you eaten?” He asked, hanging her cloak. “I have but I can always get you something.” He offered. 

“No, I ate already.” They walked to the lab and immediately the lovers vanished for the time being. In the lab they were focused and concentrated on the work at hand. 

They were close, very close to finalizing the potion. Over the past few months they had come up with a viable formula and over the past few weeks they were brewing to find the perfect brewing time and steps. They expected to be able to test the potion soon, and Severus began interviewing test subjects. 

They had each decided to stay away from friends. Seeing friends in an intimate setting was something neither of them wanted. Hermione and Severus would have to witness the act and would be taking notes the entire time. They would be randomly giving commands and asking questions at odd times. 

Severus knew they needed people who would have no problem with an audience. They also needed a couple who had desires of their own, since the potion would allow them to feel what the partner needed. The couple chosen would also have to be comfortable talking about the after effects of the potion, when the test was done. 

When Hermione had initially come to him with the potion she had suggested that they test the potion themselves. He was very adverse to that thought because he was trying to keep clear from Hermione at that point. He didn’t want to become involved with her because of the age difference. He had spent time thinking of a way to avoid her suggestion and had randomly thought of one.

Prostitutes. He had thrown the notion out at her as any means to escape her intention at the moment, but now it seemed the perfect option. They knew that testing the potion on themselves would be futile. They had spent the last few months learning each others bodies and what they desired. They were comfortable enough to communicate and ask for what they wanted. 

Severus on the other hand was nervous about testing the potion on himself since he was unsure of his feelings for her. Letting her into his emotional state then would be suicide to him. No, they had to hire a couple, and that was that. 

Prostitutes would have no problem with them being in the room to take notes. Prostitutes would have no problems communicating the effects of the potions after the session. Prostitutes would have no problem following instructions that Hermione and he might have during the session. Prostitutes also had unspoken desires since they did nothing but please other people, their own wants and needs were often ignored. They were the perfect test subjects.

Hermione agreed and Severus spoke with a brothel that offered services of men and woman. Since the key to this potion was attraction and desire, he offered the madam a nice sum to give her employees a small questionnaire, consisting of a single question. ‘Write the names of three colleagues of the opposite sex that you would personally enjoy having sex with. Not for payment of any kind, as a man or woman who wants to give in to a partner.’

He took the surveys and compared them. He asked the madam which of her employees were with her the longest and set those surveys aside. He wanted a couple who was still new to the business and would think without the work factor. He chose a lady named Emma and a man named Alan. Alan was first on Emma’s list and Alan had chosen Emma first for his answer. They were still both in the same age range being 25 and 27 respectively. He had chosen that age because it was the common age of couples who had communication problems. Older couples knew from experience to talk to each other. 

As they brewed he spoke. “Everything is arranged for the meeting, all we have to do is set a time and date for the interview.” 

“Did we book for a few tests? We may need more then one to complete it.” She said, not taking her eyes off the cauldron. 

“Yes, we have.” They brewed for several hours until Hermione smiled. 

“I think we’ve got it.” He leaned over her and together they went over the notes. 

“Yes, Hermione I think we have.” They looked at each other and broke out into smiles. Hermione hugged him, and shrieked with triumph. When Severus joined her laugh he lifted her. Hermione’s legs wrapped around his waist on instinct. “How about a drink?” He asked. 

“Oh yes.” He carried her out of the lab and when they reached the front room he set her down and poured them drinks. He had barely set the bottle down when he felt hands slide around his waist. 

“Severus, can you make me a naughty professor?” She asked from behind him. 

“I think I could oblige you.” He took out a glass and set it down, taking a moment to inhale as her hands moved to his belt, slowly unfastening the buckle. He took out a few bottles and set them up, his mind on Hermione’s hands working his trousers open. 

He had just poured the first ingredient, when Hermione slipped in front of him on her knees. He closed his eyes for a moment, then reached for the next bottle as his trousers and shorts slid past his hips. He nearly dropped the bottle as she took him in hand and gently stroked him.

He focused on mixing her drink, but leaned on the bar and sucked in a breathe as her warm mouth closed over him. She slid up and down, slowly the way he liked it. He let a groan escape and rolled his head back. He loved Hermione’s talents. He loved even more show her his talents as well. 

Forgetting her drink he reached down and lifted her in his arms. She took out her wand and stripped off their clothes with one flick. Falling down on his back on the floor, he maneuvered her over his face and lapped her up. Hermione leaned forward and swallowed his cock, sliding up and down, coating his cock in spit. She gagged a few times, feeling his cock jump a few times. 

The rolled about on the floor, the only sounds to be heard were inhaled breathes and ‘mmm’s’ along with a few whimpers. They shifted about, hot and randy and tasting each other deeply. Hermione’s face was covered in her saliva from moving her lips all over his cock and balls. Severus’s mouth and jaw were covered with her juices. Hermione always dripped buckets when she was turned on. He loved it. 

Hermione jumped off him and spun around. Severus didn’t have time to register that she had risen off his face. It took only a moment for her to mount him. He let out a groan as her heat covered him. Gripping her hips he watched her face take on a furl as she rode him hard. 

Hermione thrust her hips against him taking him deeply inside her, moving fast and watching him slid on the floor under her she got off on this power she held over him and loved it when he lost control. She knew he would if she came first. Being under her while she climaxed always brought his release fast. 

He was close enough as it was. His hips were raising, thrusting into her as she rocked over him. She felt her body nearing her orgasm and rode him harder. Severus watched her face. He loved that pained look in her eyes when she rode him. It was a pain she loved. 

“Oh gods Severus, I love riding you!” She cried out. “I…..I…..”

“I love being ridden, my dear. You’re going to come on me aren’t you.” He said between breathes. 

“Yes…..yes….yes…oh Severus yes!!!!!!!!!” She thrust hard and he felt the most welcome splash of heat and fluid over his cock. For Severus it was the trigger, feeling her wetness flow over his sac drove him insane. He wrapped his arms around her waist and drove upward into her, now softer and hotter since she came. 

He started grunting with every breathe he let out. Hermione kept her legs wide, taking him deep and watching his face as he had watched her. His face was hard, just as pained as hers had been. “Cum inside me Severus, please give me everything.” She said against his lips. 

She knew when she asked him politely, it would be his undoing and it was. Severus let out a loud growl and thrust his hips up hard. Hermione clung to him to keep from being dismounted. He thrust again and Hermione felt his cock head expand as he flooded her insides with hot seed. 

Hermione dropped her weight on his chest as her and Severus gasped and panted on the floor, covered in sweat. She used to roll off his body but lately he had been holding her so she wouldn’t move. This time was no different and she let her body go slack on top of his.

“There is nothing like a celebratory fuck.” He said. Hermione let out peals of laughter into his chest, feeling his own tense up as he laughed with her.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Interviewing the test subjects  


* * *

Severus had several parchments laid out on the coffee table. Hermione was pouring wine in goblets and adding two chairs to their setting before the fireplace. Hermione wanted a comfortable casual atmosphere since it would be a very intimate situation they were discussing. Severus thought that since they would be talking with prostitutes, that the casual atmosphere was more for her benefit then the ones they were interviewing, but he said nothing.

He was very positive about how things were progressing. The madam from Knockturn Alley said they were very cooperative and weren’t shy at all, but then again in their profession it didn’t pay to be shy. Severus and Hermione would talk about the details of the potion, the effects if would have on them, and what would be expected of them when they actually arranged for the test night.

“Do you have all the parchments?” Hermione asked. Severus nodded. “So who are these two?”

“Alan and Emma are 25 and 27, been working there for 2 and 3 years respectively. According to the madam they are both very cooperative and are easy to talk to regarding anything.” 

“And why did you choose these two?” She asked, looking at the files that contained their sexual history and photos. 

“Aside from the age and cooperative nature the surveys listed each other as the ones they would have sex with if they had a choice. Desire is the main focus of the potion so they need to be attracted to each other.” 

“Do they know that?” She asked, glancing up from the parchments. 

“No they don’t, but they will find out that tonight, as well as what the test will entail.” 

“What else do they know?” She asked. 

“Nothing.” He said. 

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Severus looked to the door. “Ready?” He asked. She nodded and closed the file, setting it aside and out of the way. 

“Emma, Alan, good evening please come in.” Severus shook both their hands. “This is my partner Hermione Granger. We are working together on the potion that you will be assisting with.” They both shook hands with Hermione while Severus hung their cloaks.

“Please won’t you sit down,” Hermione told them, “have a drink if you want them.” They settled down and Severus joined them, when they were all seated Severus began.

“How much were you told?” He asked. 

“Not much,” Alan said, “only that you needed a couple to assist in testing a potion. A sexual based potion. I’m assuming that’s why you are going to us.” He ventured. 

“Yes,” Severus confirmed, “that’s part of the reason. Shyness isn’t an issue so you would find it easier to talk about what we need to talk about. You also aren’t uncomfortable with having an audience at times. If I’ve been informed right, you both have engaged in group situations.” 

“What kind of audience?” Emma asked. 

“Just Severus and myself.” Hermione told her. “We need to witness what physical effects the option causes, and be on hand if anything needs immediate attention. We also need to be able to communicate commands and ask questions about how the potion is working. Will any of you have a problem with this?’

“No.” Alan said looking at Emma. She shook her head also. “What is this potion supposed to do?” He asked. 

“It’s taken in pairs, one by each of you. It will combine the effects of occlumency and leglimency and will assist in better communication between partners.” Severus explained. 

“Alan,” Hermione ventured, “how many women come to you with a specific request?”

“More then half.” He answered. 

“How many of those already have partners?”

“The majority I’d say, I never really ask, sometimes they mention it. I also notice rings.” Emma was nodding as he answered.

“Is that true for you as well?” Hermione asked her. 

“Oh yes, men openly admit when their wives won’t do something they ask for.” 

“Is half of your clientele a correct estimate for you too?” She nodded. 

“This potion will help with that. It will help couples who are afraid to communicate or who don’t know how. Couples in their first serious relationships, just married, or having problems in a new relationship after a bad one.” 

“You see,” Severus added, “most men have too much pride to admit there are issues, most women are too embarrassed. This potion will eliminate the uncomfortable situations as minds will be linked in a way. You will be able to feel desires, and longings. You won’t be able to read minds so there is no worry about keeping memories private or thoughts being invaded.”

“So in other words,” Emma asked, “if I wanted him to give me head, he would feel that desire?” She asked. 

Hermione nodded her head. “As well as if you craze a certain position or, even the pace, the roughness, gentleness, touching these kinds of things.” 

“How is that possible?” She asked. 

“Basically,” Severus said leaning forward, “the potion will let you feel the desires of your partner as if they were your own. You take the potion and maintain eye contact for a full minute then the potion will take effect. You will then feel what your partner desires, or needs.” 

“And we can respond to them accordingly, what if it’s something that we don’t wish to do?” Alan asked. 

“Then you will continue to feel the longing your partner does, as well as the less then stellar orgasm she feels if indeed she has one.” Severus answered. 

“We’ll be able to feel each others orgasms?” Emma asked sitting straighter. 

“Yes, you will. That way you will know when your partner still needs something, or if they are left unsatisfied.” Hermione confirmed.

“On that same answer, you yourself will also feel unsatisfied, because you will share feelings.” 

“That’s amazing.” Emma said unable to believe what she had heard. 

“What will be required of us?” Alan asked. 

“You take the potion in front of us, and go about as you would with a partner, not a paid partner, a partner.” 

“May I ask why you chose us?” Emma asked. 

“Yes, of course.” Severus answered. “Do you recall I gave you a question to answer.” They both nodded. “You each appeared on the others list, so there is an attraction which is key to the potion, if there are no feelings of any kind it will be ineffective since the key to the potion s fulfillment. From what we hear you are very cooperative and easy to talk to which works for us as we will need to talk in candid detail about what you are feeling.” 

They both nodded, looking at each other. “After you have taken the potion and had sex, we will then talk about the effects.” Hermione finished. “Do you have any questions?”

“Yes, where will this take place?” Emma asked. 

“Here,” Severus answered, “the bedroom is very comfortable and I rarely have visitors so we don’t be disturbed in any way.” 

“I assume you want us to change and shower before we arrive.” Alan asked. 

“You can shower and change here if you wish. Wear comfortable clothes, night clothes and bring something to wear if you wish for afterwords.” 

“What timetable had you in mind?” Emma asked. 

“You take the potion at 5 o’clock, then carry on as usual. Afterwards you can shower and change if you wish, get cleaned up then we can all have dinner and talk and take notes. Depending on how this first test goes, we will talk about what you would have like to experienced and whether we should modify and have another test.” Severus told them.

“It is imperative that you be prepared to discuss in detail the effects, down to how you feel and what sensations your body has experienced. Nothing must be left out. Some of the questions we ask will be very personal. You must be prepared for this. Will you have problems?” Hermione added.

“No.” Alan asked. Emma shook her head as well. 

“Good then, do you have any other questions.” Again they shook their heads. “Good, then you can show up here on Friday between 4:30 and 5 o’clock, as I said bring a change of clothes for after the session, and to change into before the session. You can shower here before or after if you wish. Eat before hand but make sure it is well over an hour before, we will provide dinner. Be prepared to stay for some time. Talking afterward may take awhile, depending on what we see. One more directive, since we both know that you have an attraction and we know you will be having sex, do not speak to each other about the upcoming test. Do not mention things you‘d like or things you desire. The potion will tell you that, speaking before hand will defeat the purpose.”

They agreed, and after saying goodbyes, they left. Hermione turned to Severus. “What do you think? Did you make a good choice?”

“I think I did.” He said nodding, 

“I think you did too, Friday should go very well.” She agreed gathering up parchments.

Later that night after Hermione had left Severus began making preparations. They were going to use the spare bedroom to hold the session. It had a small adjoining bathroom, that had a shower in it. It would also let them clean up without moving through the house to the master bath. Severus had the linens changed, and added a few more pillows. He made sure there were three different pain potions available, and several others. 

He went to his kitchens and surveyed the contents. He made sure he had foods high in protein, and plenty of drinks on hand. They would need protein and fluids after the session. Hermione thought the potion might dehydrate them, it was an assumption she made based on the plants that were used. It was also one of the things they would discuss after the session. Did they feel hungry, overly tired, dizzy, that sort of thing. 

He made a few notes on his parchments, adding questions he wanted to ask. The session would take place the day after tomorrow. His home was ready and he was ready. Well, for the most part he was ready. He still had no idea how the potions affected anyone. It would be most interesting indeed.


	3. chapter 3

  
Author's notes: testing the potion  


* * *

Severus had gone over the guest room several times making sure it was perfect and prepared. He placed a desk in the corner of the room with parchments and quills for him and Hermione to take notes. The bed was rotated slightly so they would have a full view. There were fresh towels in the bathroom, and the duvet on the bed removed. 

Hermione had hired a house elf from Hogwart’s to prepare a meal so she and Severus didn’t have to leave the room. The elf would also fetch anything she and Severus needed, extra parchments, more ink, etc.

Hermione arrived first, getting notes together and setting the desk in order. She was dressed in jeans and a long sleeved t shirt. Severus was also in jeans and a button up. 

By the time Emma and Alan arrived everything was set. “You can each shower and change before we start if you’d like.” Severus offered.

“I showered before I came but I’d like to change.” Alan said.

“I would like to shower quickly first.” Hermione led Emma to the bathroom, where she took a few moments to shower and put on her dressing gown. While she cleaned up Alan had put on his own dressing gown. Hermione at first thought about averting her eyes, but didn’t. After all she’d be seeing him naked soon enough as it was. It was strange though, to see him just strip off in front of her. For a moment she wondered why he bothered with a dressing gown at all.

Emma came out of the bathroom a moment later wearing her own pink dressing gown. Her hair was free and fell about her shoulders. They sat on the edge of the bed waiting. 

“Are you both ready?” Severus asked. They looked to each other for a brief second then nodded to Severus. 

“After you drink this, hold eye contact until we tell you to stop.” They nodded and each drank down the potion they were given, looking into each others eyes as they faced each other on the bed. Severus went back to the desk and sat beside Hermione. They each had a parchment in front of them, while the research notes were also close by. Hermione placed a blank one between them in case they needed to talk quietly to each other. 

The couple on the bed began showing the effects of the potions within about forty seconds of taking it. Hermione made notes of their body movements. The legs shifting slightly and Alan leaning closer to Emma, the intake of breath and Emma’s shoulders lifting slightly. When a minute had passed Severus spoke. 

“Alright, carry on as you wish.” 

Emma and Alan paused for a moment, watching each other intently, then Alan leaned in and kissed Emma very gently. Almost as a fifth year Hogwarts student. He made no move to touch her, he just kissed her. 

Hermione noted on her parchment the lack of contact, then looked back. The kiss deepened and Emma reached out touching his shoulders lightly. She responded to his kiss with enthusiasm. 

Hermione for a moment felt embarrassed watching them, but she took her notes. As the touching increased, she felt a nudge on her elbow and looked down to the parchment between them. 

‘Are you alright?’ Severus had written. She looked up and gave him a small nod. He relaxed and she gave him a small smile. 

As the kiss before them became heated, Alan yanked his dressing gown off and held back, letting her touch him at will. Hermione made a note and looked back as Alan was letting Emma do what she wanted. She took note of the time and the actions.

The couple began to explore, the dressing gowns now gone and on the floor. They were merely touching and stroking each other, neither had made a move to be more aggressive. 

Hermione looked over at Severus, who gave her a small nod. “Just a moment please,” he interrupted, “you don’t have to stop touching, just halt the kiss and look at each other for a moment.” The couple complied still holding their arms. “Emma think of something please you‘d like, don’t say it just think it.”

The caresses from Alan became stronger on her arms as he looked at her eyes. After a few moments Alan eased her back and buried his face in her pussy. Hermione and Severus made notes, and noted the time of the request and how long it took to comply with the desire from Emma. Hermione had a hard time concentrating on her parchments. It was something that didn’t go unnoticed by Severus. 

He saw her shifting in her seat. Getting head was one of her more favorite activities. He knew she must be turned on but watching the couple. 

It took only a few moments for Emma to have a shrieking orgasm and cried out. Hermione made a note of the time as well as the brilliant smile Alan was wearing. 

Alan quickly leaned over her and kissed her. She was eager in her kiss. Hermione made a note on her parchment. Alan was on his knees as Emma sat up and took his cock in her mouth. Hermione gasped as she saw how deep Emma was able to take him in her mouth. 

Severus couldn’t help but smirk. Hermione’s eyes were fixed on the woman. While Severus had to admit she was talented indeed, he had no craving for her mouth. He wanted Hermione’s. 

He went about taking notes and smiled when Hermione began to write again. This woman was being very aggressive indeed. Was that because she was aggressive by nature or was she sensing he wanted it this way? She jotted down another note. 

All of a sudden Alan pushed on her on her back and came into her with a hard force. She let out a shriek and Hermione, for a moment, thought she was hurt. But when her legs and arms wrapped around Alan’s she calmed down. Taking note of the time and actions, her quill flew across the parchment. Severus was equally writing with flourish. 

The couple were very rough and randy, but they both seemed to need it this way. Hermione’s mind filled with questions and she hurried to write them all down. The couple was coated in sweat but neither paid any heed to it. 

Hermione felt her own pussy growing wet from the couples show. They were now missionary, after trying several positions, and as they looked at each other they stilled. 

Hermione and Severus looked at each other. “Alan,” Severus asked, “Emma?” 

The couple merely looked at each other. Alan reached out his hand and brushed her face with his thumb gently. Hermione looked at Severus and for a moment they didn’t know how to respond. Alan had brushed away a tear. Hermione made a note of the time and action. 

What had caused a tear? They couple continued slower this time. Alan never looked away from her face. His eyes stayed on hers. As they continued they began to pick up the pace. Alan tucked a hand between their bodies and Emma began crying out. He was rubbing her clit, hoping to bring about an orgasm. 

Hermione and Severus began taking notes frantically. Severus was also making observations. It wasn’t long before Emma cried out again, with Alan right behind her howling out. They collapsed on the bed, Alan covering her. Hermione took note of their posture and how they collapsed when they came. A thought came to her head, and she made a note on the parchment between her and Severus.

‘Have you ever been with a prostitute?’ She gave his elbow a nudge. He looked down and read, let looked at her. Her face was accusatory, or menacing in any way. It held curiosity and nothing more. He gave her a nod and watched as she wrote again. ‘Did she hold you when you were done?’

Severus looked at the couple. Emma was stroking Alan’s hair, and her legs were still hugging him. Alan had her ribs in his hands and his face cradled in her neck. The looked like a genuine couple. He looked over at Hermione and shook his head. The women he had hired didn’t kiss and caress, they got off him and let him lay there until he got up.

Hermione and Severus rose, sorting out parchments. She looked to Severus and arched an eyebrow then left the room to instruct the house elf to begin preparing the food they would need. Severus looked to the couple and approached. 

“Hermione is seeing to dinner. We want you both to eat something. If you both wish to shower please do, but be fast, we want to talk while things are still fresh in your minds. There are also pain potions for you if you need them.” 

He left the room and went to see Hermione. She was in the kitchen setting out places. Her parchments and his laid out near their place. 

“Are you alright?” He asked. 

She nodded. “Severus, she cried.” Hermione whispered. 

“I know, I wondered about that myself.” He told her. She had to have been feeling something strong. 

As dinner was being laid out, Hermione began filling plates while Severus went back to the room. Alan was dressed and waiting her Emma to come out of the bathroom. 

Severus walked them both to the kitchen and they all sat. Hermione noticed Emma was quiet, and Alan was preoccupied with looking at her. She took additional notes during dinner as did Severus. 

“Shall we begin,” Hermione said, “when you first took the potion and looked at each other, what was the first instinct?”

“To kiss.” Alan answered right away. “It wasn’t even an instinct that I could tell.”

“What do you mean?” Severus asked. 

“I felt a need for it.” Alana answered. 

“Is that what you felt Emma?” Hermione asked. 

She looked up and nodded. “It’s something I hadn’t felt in a long time.” She answered. Hermione said nothing, waiting for her to explain. “Men don’t kiss women like me.” Hermione glanced briefly at Severus. “There is this thought that since I’m being paid I don’t need things like that. Which is true to an extent. They are paying for sex not affection. A lot of men get randy and don’t want to go through the effort of kissing and preparing women, they just want to shag. Most of them I’m not attracted to, so I don’t want to get kissed for the most part. On the other hand, not wanting to be kissed is something that makes me feel like a lesser human.” 

Hermione’s quill went flying as Severus spoke. “Is that true of the touching as well?” He asked her. 

“No, that was something I felt from him actually.” Severus looked to Alan. 

“I’m guessing that you don’t get touched a lot.” 

Alan nodded. “Yes, women always want me to touch them or do things to them, I rarely get touched or caressed that way. Men also want to touch me in certain ways but never with consideration.” 

“Did you feel the pleasure from her when you did these things?” Severus continued. 

“Yes, I know I did.” Alan answered. Emma nodded, chewing. She didn’t realize she was so hungry. 

As they spoke, Alan and Emma ate their plates and had seconds. They spoke candidly about what they felt, feeling the pleasure of their partner, knowing what they needed and feeling the drive to do it right. 

Hermione looked at Severus and exchanged a look. “Emma, why did you cry?” Hermione asked softly.

Severus was watching as well, Alan was looking at Emma with concern but she wasn’t nervous. She took a breathe and tried to form her thoughts. “I….I was……” She sighed and looked at Alan. 

“I think I can explain it a little easier.” She nodded at him. “Being in the career we are in, people make the assumption that we don’t have feelings. They make the assumption that we don’t need to feel anything. We don’t need or want to feel love. I felt the same thing that Emma felt. It was a desire to feel loved, to be wanted as a person, not someone to buy for the hour.”

“I think when I realized that we both felt the same way and felt the same pain, I was comforted in knowing that I wasn’t alone when it came to that pain. He felt the same hurt from wanting so much to be loved and being disregarded as unworthy because of the profession, that comfort was a little overwhelming.” Emma explained. 

“I felt the tears as well, but I’ve trained myself not to show it, I had to stop though and look at her, because the feeling was getting to me and I needed to focus on her.” Alan said. “She’s right in saying that it is a comfort to know someone else understands feeling that kind of neglect, because money can only compensate so much.”

“When you continued,” Hermione said, “you moved slower, was there a reason for that?”

Alan thought for a moment. “I don’t really know why but it just seemed right, to move slowly and show her that I wasn’t using her. Even though we were being hired and this was just another job, after the feeling we had shared I wanted her to know that at least I cared about how she felt. We may be getting paid to do this but I care. A little tenderness can go a long way when you are rarely given the consideration.” 

“What response did you feel from her?” Severus asked. 

Alan looked at Emma who had been watching him the whole time. He ventured a guess. “Gratitude?” Hermione and Severus looked over at Emma. She smiled and gave a small nod. 

“When did the potion wear off?” Severus asked taking a parchment from the bottom of the stack and placed it on top. 

“After the orgasm.” Alan said looking to Emma, who nodded. “When I asked her if she wanted to rest while I showered I couldn’t remember feeling anything from her.” 

“Same with me,” Emma added, “nothing.” 

“Was the orgasm you experienced better having had the ability to sense the other person?” Hermione asked. 

“I can say with honesty, it’s the best I’ve experienced.” Alan said. “I’ve had very little experience when I was young, it was good, but there’s something about feeling not only your own pleasure but your partners as well, and there is something egotistical about knowing you had a hand in that.”

Emma let out a giggle. “After the potions wore off, you gained your second wind back, cleaned up, what did you notice that was different than any other sexual experience?” Hermione asked. 

“I was thirsty as hell.” Emma said. 

Alan nodded. “Yes, very dehydrated, more so then even after exercising.” Hermione and Severus each made notes. “I was hungry also, although I didn’t realize I was until I smelled the food.” Emma nodded in agreement. 

“Are either of you overly tired?” Hermione asked. Both thought for a moment and shook their heads. “Any physicals changes, muscles twitching, goose bumps, that sort of thing?” 

“Well, I’m unusually warm, but I don’t know if that has to do with the massive orgasm and the hot shower or the potion.” Hermione and Severus made note of it regardless. 

“Are you satisfied?” Severus asked. 

“Oh very.” Alan answered quickly. Emma let out a chuckle and nodded her answer as well. 

“What about now, if you and Emma decided to have sex again, not as a paid test subject but on your own, do you think you’d need the potion to be satisfied?”

Alan and Emma both looked at each other for a long moment, then Emma spoke. “No, I wouldn’t need it.” She said with a smile. 

Alan smiled back. “I agree, I don’t think I’d need it.” 

“Why is that?” Severus asked. 

“I know how she feels now, I know she wants touching and comfort and I think after being connected with her like that I am comfortable enough to ask her what she needs, because I have a clue as to what that might be.”

Severus and Hermione looked to Emma. “I agree, the comfort level is so much higher now. That’s something that you don’t need a potion to obtain. I do however think that if I was a girl given to shyness or being naturally quiet, maybe a few more nights with the potion might help me get over it. As you have said, we are professionals, we know how to talk, and are willing to talk. Someone without all the experience we’ve had may need more help.” 

“I agree, it’s a great one time or few times potion. It shouldn’t be used all the time, just as an aid.”

“You think it would be pointless if it’s needed more then that?” Severus asked. 

“Yes, because after the first time, it should be an effort to try and learn since you’ve been given insight into your partner. If you don’t try and make an effort to build on that, you shouldn’t be in a relationship. A second or third use should only be needed if, like Emma said, he or she is distant or has problems vocalizing her wants. ”

Severus and Hermione took more notes as they finished their wine. “We’d like you to write us a letter in the morning to let us know if you’ve had any trouble sleeping, headaches in the morning, unusual dreams, anything out of the ordinary.” 

They both agreed and left the house. Severus and Hermione spend another three hours or so going over notes and talking, then Hermione left. Neither had initiated sex this night, but then again it had been a rather exhausting day.


	4. chapter 4

  
Author's notes: hemrione makes a suggestion  


* * *

For the next few days Severus and Hermione had gone over the research notes and the notes from the session. The letters from Emma and Alan came in the morning just as requested. Neither had problems sleeping, neither had unusual dreams, or woke with any physical problems. Neither were unusually hungry or dehydrated as they were the night before. Both said that they were still happy from the night before, and both expressed a desire to engage again. They also said that they admired the professionalism of both Hermione and Severus and should they need to test another potions sexual or not, they would gladly assist again. 

Severus and Hermione both had a feeling that the desire for more sex was a personal effect from both regardless of the potion. They normally didn’t get a chance to have sex with someone they had a choice in and they normally didn’t enjoy it as much as a normal client. They benefited from the experiment in their own way. 

Severus had sent off their payments, giving them more then agreed upon for their candidness and volunteering for future testing. 

“Do you think they will carry on?” Hermione asked, as she entered Severus’s home with take away for lunch. 

“I don’t know, but it would make sense wouldn’t it?” Severus said, setting paces and getting drinks while Hermione set up their soup and salads. “Who else could understand their profession other than someone who works in their field?”

“True, they would understand the demands of the business better then anyone,” Hermione said accepting a glass and having a seat, “I doubt there would be any jealousy or stupid questions.” 

Severus nodded and he ate. “Do you think the potion would have anything to do with it? They don’t have feelings for each other, besides the basic physical attraction. There were other names on their lists.”

“True but they were each listed as the first weren’t they,” Severus nodded to her, “did another couple prefer each other first in the same way?”

“No. Other couple would be first and third, second and third what have you.” He took a drink. “They were the only pair that listed each other first.”

“Well, he was caring enough to wipe her tear away and make sure she knew he understood. Maybe there is something there and the potion is only the first step.” Severus looked thoughtful as he ate. “Do they spend time together on their own?”

“No, I didn’t ask the madam. Maybe I should? It would be wise to know if the potion has affected them in a long term sense.” He said. 

“I agree, maybe you should write to her.” Hermione said. Severus nodded and with the conversation concluded they carried on with lunch. 

 

The response from the madam came the next day. 

“Hermione,” Severus called as he entered the labs, “we have a letter from madam Maggie. Do you want to read it?”

Hermione held up her knife and leafy hands from the plant she was dicing. “Can you read it? I can’t hold it with these.” Severus moved closer and unrolled the letter. 

“ ‘Mr. Snape, from my personal observations neither Emma nor Alan has sought each other out prior to the dates you hired them for. They of course socialized with each other at parties and gatherings we held here and during casual times in our common room, but no, prior to your request for a couple they were not what you would call close friends.   
However I have noticed that after your test session as you call it, they have sought out each others company continuously. It has been four days but they have been inseparable during that time. During their down time, they socialize in each others room and take meals together in the kitchens. I have also noticed that they have been scheduling their work time to mirror each other. Just yesterday a gentleman came in requesting Emma. He also wanted a young man and she eagerly mentioned Alan.   
As to your questions of whether or not they have engaged in sex on their own after being hired by you, I would not know. Whatever they engage in when there are not working is up to them, I do not restrict personal time. If I may be of any more assistance please let me know.  
Madam Maggie’ ”

 

Severus rolled the scroll. “Well,” Hermione said, “it seems that have gotten closer since the test.” It had been four days and while they had gone over the notes from the session and afterwards continuously after the test, but they had made no changes to the formula. 

“Severus I think we should test it again.” She said. 

“You don’t think the first test was successful?” He countered. 

“Yes, but it worked on a controlled test. They didn’t have communication issues. I would like to see how it works on a couple with communication issues.”

“I don’t know Hermione, I think the potion is just fine as is.” He continued sorting through roots. 

“What aren’t you telling me Severus?” She said. 

He didn’t look up. “What are you taking about?”

“You aren’t looking at me, whenever you want to avoid something you avoid eye contact. What’s going on?”

“Nothing is going on Hermione.” He still hadn’t looked up. She walked around and looked at him but he still kept his eyes on the roots. 

“Severus, I think we should take the potion together.” She said. 

His eyes shot up and focused on hers. “Why?”

“Because we are having communication issues Severus, you don’t talk to me when you get upset.” 

“Hermione,” he began pacing the lab, “we don’t need to talk on that level.”

“Why not? Severus we have never really talked about what he have.” She said softly. 

Severus looked at her. She wanted to discuss something he wasn’t ready to deal with just yet. He turned and left the labs going out to the front room. He began pacing in front of the fireplace, stopping only a moment when he spotted Hermione, before continuing his pacing. 

He had been thinking strongly about what he and Hermione had, but he wasn’t ready to discuss it with her just yet, he still didn’t know if he wanted Hermione to know he was so conflicted. 

“Severus,” he looked at her then roughly ran both hands through his hair, “I’m sorry if I am pushing something you don’t care about, but I think we have something very special.” He stopped and looked at her. “You aren’t something to fill in the time, and you’re not a hobby. I care about you Severus, I care deeply.” His expression softened. “I would hate to think that you feel you can’t come to me when something is bothering you. I hope you understand how much you mean to me.”

“Hermione I …….” He was at a loss for words, he still didn’t know how to express his thoughts, or even if he should. 

“Severus,” she came closer and rested her hands in his, “I want you to feel you can come to me, but if you can’t, I won’t pressure you. We have something quite remarkable here and I would love to build on it. If you aren’t ready to move this along I understand, and all you have to do is say.” 

He was silent for several moments. “Severus, I’m going to go home now, and let you think on it. I think the potion will help us share feelings we might have problems sharing. However if you don’t want to, I will respect that.”

She gave him a kiss, a soft comforting kiss, nothing deeper. He didn’t know how he felt by it, but he knew he had to think.

That night, Severus reclined in bed staring at the ceiling. He was conflicted about what to do. Hearing Hermione talk about caring for him had made him feel good. It made him feel important. Did he need that? He didn’t know. He knew only that he needed her to stay with him, but didn’t know in what capacity. Would the potion work on someone who was unsure of their own feelings?

Maybe he didn’t realize what he was feeling. Lucius didn’t know that he was paying extra attention to Narcissa at Hogwarts. Severus and their friends saw that he smiled at her more, that he always had a tendency to sit next to her, that he made efforts to see her without knowing it. He had even denied it at first.

If he did feel something strongly for Hermione, did he want her to know? Was he ready to face it himself? Was he willing to risk this? Exposing his feelings and emotions to her. 

 

The next morning Hermione received an owl. “Tonight. Eat at 5, show up at 6.” She smiled and finished reading the rest of her mail.


	5. Chapter Five

  
Author's notes: Severu and Hermione take the potion  


* * *

Severus paced his front room, unsure of whether or not he had done the right thing in agreeing to this. He didn’t know what else to do. Hermione said she wouldn’t pressure him but if he refused she might see it as reluctance. He wasn’t reluctant just confused about his feelings. 

Hermione did mean something special to him, he wanted her to know, but how could he say he felt a certain way when he wasn’t confident he did. Maybe his confusion would be reveled to her tonight. He took some solace in that small fact. 

The carpet on his bare feet felt good and he paced in comfort. He was in black trousers and a plain white t shirt. He was nervous. Hermione had been places no other woman or person for that matter had been. He rarely had company and never had anyone on his bedroom. 

He ran his hands through his hair roughly and fisted a handful. “It won’t be that bad Severus.” 

He spun around and saw her coming out of the floo. “Good evening Hermione.” He made no move to be closer. 

“Severus, are you sure? You seem very conflicted.” She took a step closer.

“I am conflicted Hermione, but I do want to say something first before we begin.” She nodded, so he continued. “I want your assurance that whatever you feel from me as a result of this, you will not demand any explanation.” 

Hermione looked confused, but it matched his own feelings. “Severus I don’t understand.” 

Severus came forward and took her hands. “Hermione, there are some things I am not sure of and that’s my fear tonight, that something will be communicated and I won’t know what it is.” 

“That’s good Severus.” She wrapped her arms around his waist. “This potion is made for those who have trouble communicating. It’s made for people like us. If you are having a hard time defining what you feel, this should help.” 

He looked in her eyes. “Even if I don’t know what to communicate? Hermione I have thought about us, many, many nights I have thought about what we have and I have come to no conclusion that I can identify.” 

“I understand Severus, I won’t demand you explain what you don’t know, I just want to share this with you.” He said nothing. 

She stood on her toes and kissed him gently. He let out a long sigh and dropped his head ever so slightly. She took his hand and together they walked to his bedroom. 

It was a place she became familiar with, but tonight it was a haven calling to her. She sat on his bed, the covers pulled back, the bed curtains closed on all but one side. 

Severus watched as she loosened her dressing gown and let it fall to the floor. Naked she sat on her ankles and smiled at him. She looked like a work of art painted just for his eyes, with her curls falling on her shoulders, wearing the inviting smile, and waiting for him. 

As if in a daze he pulled the t shirt over his head and walked forward while unfastening his trousers. When he got to the edge of the bed he pushed them down his hips and stood to his full height, just as naked as she was. He climbed into his bed with her and pulled the last bed curtain closed. 

Enclosed in their cocoon, the rest of the world went by on it’s own leaving them alone. He reclined against the massive headboard. Hermione settled between his legs and rested against his chest. Reaching up to the headboard shelf he took the small vials and handed one to Hermione. 

They drank down the vials and set them aside, locking eyes. He held her in his arms cuddling her to him as he felt his body opening up, felt a closeness as the required minute passed. He felt a surge of desire and randiness and looked more intently at Hermione. She wanted him. He could feel it, her want.

He leaned down and kissed her, hugging her tightly. He felt tenderness invade his mind. He kissed Hermione with a new sense of feeling this time. He tasted her in new ways, feeling the enjoyment she felt as well. 

All of a sudden he felt a warmth and he knew she was growing wet. He kissed along her neck and saw her legs slid back and forth against each other. He felt a need, a thirst. He shot up and looked in her eyes. Her face was flushed and her lips were parted. He smiled and adjusted his body.

Laying her flat he dropped down and spread her open, her pussy had never looked so inviting to him before. He groaned and took a long taste. Hermione sighed and spread her legs wider. He reached up and spread her moist pink lips apart, thrusting his tongue into her and giving her long licks. 

Severus usually sucked and slurped and flicked his tongue over her clit. He knew she loved it but this time he licked her opening slowly, from top to bottom, lapping her instead if slurping. She was juicing up more this time. 

Hermione was panting and gasping, letting her head roll back and forth. Her hands came down and wove in his hair, pulling him closer. Severus was on a whole new high. Hermione getting off on this and it was amazing. He knew she loved it when he gave her head, but knowing she liked this particular technique would give him an ego boost when he used it on her from now on.

Hermione felt his pride and his excitement at knowing what turned her on. She felt it building in her core and it began to spread out through her body, curling her toes. 

Severus felt it too, a strong tension in his own crotch. She was going to cum and he was going to feel it with her. He felt his insides heat up and what felt like a squeezing in his loins. He rose up and sucked on her clit hard.

Hermione let out a loud shriek and came hard. Severus drank down her release and groaned as he felt her orgasm wash over him. It was amazing. He didn’t have an orgasm himself but he knew she did. He could feel the pleasure that ran through her body. 

It was unlike anything he had felt. His body trembled from the sensations Hermione had felt. He had to admit knowing he had caused it and getting a sense of what he had caused was a feeling that couldn’t be compared to anything. 

Hermione was pulling on his shoulders, dragging him upward. He crawled over her and eagerly welcomed her kiss. Sharing her taste between them was a new intimacy. Hermione was kissing him with a fervor she never possessed before, but to Hermione the arousal she felt from Severus was spreading throughout her body as well. She now felt his desire to taste her, not just because she wanted it, but because he wanted to do it. He truly enjoyed the taste and wanted it.

As she kissed him she felt something akin to hope. Not necessarily a need, more along the lines of a wish. A wish she knew he would not speak. She knew right away what this wish was. She reached down with both hands and wrapped her fingers around his cock. As he kissed her Severus let out a groan. Hermione felt the elation of pleasure from him as she caressed him. 

Severus let his head drop to her shoulder, letting out a sigh as his body absorbed the talents from her hands and fingertips. He was pushed over onto his back and Hermione without any hesitation leaned down and took him in her mouth. She did everything she knew he liked and now had a deeper understanding to why he liked it. The noises she made gave him the impression that she enjoyed him so much it seemed as if his body was a heavenly desert she was enjoying. Her slight gagging let him know that she was so enthusiastic about him she was absent minded with her control and reflexes. 

Hermione showed him her desire for him as much as he had shown her, she liked the taste, the feel of his skin on her tongue, the texture and smoothness of his cock was lavished with her kisses, and licks. Severus arched his back and let out a loud moans. 

As he enjoyed her lips, Hermione let her hands run up his chest and caress his body. She felt a warmth and affection flow over her body. His hands came up and covered hers as she touched him. It was a gesture that meant a lot. Severus felt comforted by her touches. He needed to be touched, not just fucked. It was something Hermione was feeling now for the first time. 

She began to realize that Severus wanted connection. Her touches gave him connection. He took him deep in her mouth and reached up with her hands, placing her palm over his heart, feeling the beat. Severus covered her hand with his, squeezing her fingers. Hermione was flooded with need. A need she didn’t understand. It was accompanied by fear. She didn’t know what to do. 

Was this Severus’s fear? She rose off him and leaned over to look at him, taking his lips in a kiss. She kissed him with a purpose this time. She wanted to dispel the fear. While she didn’t know what it was she didn’t want him to feel it. 

Severus was aware of her state of mind, the longing to give him something he needed. Her kiss was highly erotic to him. He delved his hands in her hair, holding the back of her head as he kissed her. She brought her legs up and straddled his body. 

With a simple arch and drop of her hips she took him deeply inside her. Severus groaned into her mouth, thrusting his hips upward to plunge deeper. She began rolling her hips, never breaking the kiss for a moment. 

Severus’s body was sending Hermione some intense feelings. His lust and need for her was overwhelming to him at times and she was being given glimpses of it. Severus felt his body take on a new sensations. Whatever she was giving him wasn’t enough. He needed something more. 

Hermione had broken the kiss and was looking at him as she moved. Her hips rocked along with him, in a dance they had shared many times before. But as she looked at his face, she was struck with an emotion she hadn’t felt from him. 

She felt a strong need, a need she didn’t know he had. She tried to look in his eyes but he was averting them. “Severus look at me.” She whispered, but he buried his face in her neck. He wasn’t making any noises. He was keeping it inside, and she wouldn’t have known he was if it hadn’t been for the potion. She knew he wanted to say what he was feeling and was afraid. Suddenly it came to her. Like a bolt of lightening and shocked her whole body. No wonder he was so terrified. She was trying to look at him. “Look at me please Severus.” 

He couldn’t. What would she say? Would she destroy him inside with her words? Would she reject his feelings? Would he regret his decision to take this potion? 

“Please Severus, please.” She took his jaw in her hands and brought his face to hers. Kissing his lips she looked into his eyes. She felt her heart hurting for him. He needed this from her and she would give it to him. She would give him everything she felt. 

Severus felt her feelings overcame him, she gave him a soft smile. “Severus, I love you too.” She said softly. 

Severus’s eyes opened wide and his body stilled as he looked at her. Hermione kissed him again. “I love you Severus.” She told him again. She kissed him again. She smiled at him again. Severus felt his chest explode. Was this what he needed? Did he need love? Did he want Hermione to love him?

She started moving again. Her hips grew more frantic. “I love you, I love you, I love you.….” She chanted out as she rode him. He felt her emotions filling him. She did love him. She wouldn’t go anywhere. Severus began thrusting upward. Hermione was gasping and clutching to him. He held her tightly, letting out everything he was feeling. 

His hands held any curve he could find. This is what he was afraid to realize. He wanted her love and he was scared to ask for it. He didn’t have to be scared anymore though. Hermione had felt his longing and made sure he felt her love. He felt it now as she neared her climax. 

He felt her body tightening up on him and started crying out. They let out growls and cries as they came together. Each releasing their own fluids to mix together. Hermione’s pussy tightened on Severus’s throbbing cock as he arched his back. 

“SEVERUS I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!” She cried out as her body shook with her orgasm. It was a sight Severus loved and he loved it even more tonight. 

Hermione collapsed on him and heaved on his chest. She didn’t roll away. She didn’t feel anything from Severus but she didn’t expect to. She was reluctant to break any contact with him. He needed her love. that’s what he was holding in. She should have told him, she should have let her feelings known, but that didn’t matter. He knew how she felt now. He knew she loved him now.


	6. chapter 6

  
Author's notes: a talk between lovers  


* * *

Severus didn’t move, but he felt the thirst coming on. He knew this would happen, from the notes. He reached up to one of the built in drawers of the headboard and grabbed the water bottles. 

They drained them both, never separating. Severus just lay there holding Hermione in his arms. “Would you like a shower?” He finally asked. She nodded against his chest. “Well, you go get cleaned up and I’ll start dinner. We are going to get very hungry soon.” She nodded and rose up on her hands, looking down at him. 

She leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss. Severus smiled and watched her rise and go to the bathroom. When he heard running water he put on his dressing gown and walked to the kitchen.

He moved around the kitchen out of habit, preparing dinner as he had done many times before, but this time his mind was elsewhere. What was Hermione thinking? She said she loved him, but she hadn’t mention it before now. Did she not want to tell him?

The shower stopped running. He felt the need to talk to her, but he had asked her not to bother him with asking for explanations. Maybe that was a bad idea. She would talk to him if he wanted, he knew that now, but it didn’t take the nerves away. 

He would admit now that love was something he needed but exactly what did that mean for them? A commitment was in the cards, there was no doubt about it, but what kind of commitment. What would she want to do? She said she loved him, did that mean she wanted to move things along and if she did, how so? 

Move things along where? This led to far too many opened ended questions. What the hell was he thinking taking thinking by taking the potion? This time there was no potion to help him find the answers he didn’t know he was even confused about. 

He was giving himself a headache now. “Severus?” He turned and looked at Hermione, her hair still slightly damp, wearing her pajamas. 

“Ready for bed already?” He joked. She smiled and came into the kitchen. 

“There’s no point in putting on clothes if I’m going to change anyway. Do you want to take a shower while I finish dinner?” She came forward getting plates from his cabinet.

“Yes, I’ll be fast.” He kissed her cheek and moved to the bedroom. 

His thoughts ran away again as the water washed over him. During dinner he would talk to her. He knew what he said but he couldn’t keep quiet. Not after what they shared. He would let Hermione set the pace, just as she had been doing since they began seeing each other. 

He quickly slipped into his black pajamas and went back to the kitchen. Hermione was pouring the wine, and two plates were sitting on the table. 

“Sit down. I put a pitcher of water here too for the thirst, that way we don’t get drunk on the wine.” Together they sat down. 

“That’s a good idea.” The pitcher was charmed to keep filling, which Hermione knew they would need. 

“I think we should try and work on the dehydration effect. If it gets too bad, the ministry won’t approve…….”

“Hermione we should talk.” He interrupted. 

She put her glass down and looked at him, giving him her full attention. “I thought you didn’t want to discuss or explain anything.”

He looked at her suddenly unsure of what to say, but he spoke anyway. “Aren’t you concerned about what you felt?”

She smiled at him. “Not concerned per say, surprised is a more appropriate word.” 

“Surprised? That makes two of us.” He took a drink. 

“Was it such a surprise to you Severus?” She asked earnestly. 

He sighed and looked back at her. “To be honest, yes I was.” 

“And why is that?” If Hermione felt any insult at his admission she didn’t show it.

“Hermione, I enjoy being with you. You have a very special place in my life, one that no woman has been to. I have never felt something like this with any woman, it is a feeling I never knew how to identify and to be completely honest it was a little frightening.” 

“Frightening how?” She leaned forward and rested a hand on his arm.

“For a long time I thought it was better to be alone. There was no hurt, there was no rejection. I know I’m not the handsomest man around, nowhere in the same area as Lucius Malfoy. To a beautiful and brilliant woman like you, what could I offer you?” 

She smiled. “How about a partner who respects me, who understands my desire to challenge myself. The men I have met in my life expect me to either take care of them or stop working to make them feel more like men. You don’t do that. You have contributed to my frame of mind.” 

“Yes, it was an honor to teach you all those years.” He admitted. 

She arched an eyebrow. “It didn’t seem like it.” She said. 

“I had a reputation to uphold young lady.” He said with his trademark sneer. 

“Yes, I know Professor.” She chuckled. “Severus you don’t know how much you have to offer me.” 

“Like what?” He wasn’t searching for flattery, that wasn’t his style and Hermione knew it. He was genuinely curious. 

“Aside from your intelligence and respect, you treat me as an equal and that means a lot. You value my input and I know we make a good team. You don’t pressure me for anything, and when I refuse something you listen to the reasons why and understand. You never make me feel less then what I am and that’s someone I love being around Severus.” He was taking in every word. “And I happen to think you are very handsome.” She added. Severus gave her another smirk, but ended it with a smile. 

“Hermione, why did you tell me you loved me?” He asked quietly.

“Because I do. I have for some time now.” She told him. 

He looked up at her, focusing on her eyes. She wasn’t afraid and she wasn’t nervous. “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“Because we had always talked about not letting things get out of hand, and respecting each others privacy. I thought if I let you know that you might think I was trying to trap you into something. I would never want you to feel that way. I love you too much to make you uncomfortable.” 

“So when you suggested we take this potion……” he began.

“I was hoping you would be more aware of my feelings.” She answered. 

“I wasn’t.” He said. 

“No. but I have a theory on that.” She said. “You were confused about what you were feeling, I wasn’t. The potion was designed to help couples with communication problems. My feelings weren’t a problem, I knew how I felt I just needed a way to tell you. You didn’t know what you were feeling so the potion worked for you.”

“The potion also helped you deal with what needed to be told. You needed a reason to tell me and you got it.” He added. 

“So the potion is a success Severus.” She took her glass and raised it. After they drank he looked thoughtful again. 

“So what happens now?” He asked. “We know how we feel, how do we move on?”

“We go on as we have been and this time around when we feel something we will talk about it. Agreed?”

“Agreed.” He said. She gave him a brilliant smile and leaned forward to kiss him. Severus felt quite content as he returned her kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: the ending  


* * *

The potion couldn’t have been more successful. New couples in their first serious relationship benefited greatly. Veteran married couples used it to add more adventure to their sex lives. It was carried by every apothecary in England. 

Hermione and Severus moved in together six months after they took the potion themselves. Hermione had been spending so many nights at his house, and working in the labs that eventually they just decided to live together. 

They sat on this night, reading letters that had come in from the potion’s users. It warmed Hermione’s heart to see how many couples benefited from her and Severus‘s work. 

“What is it?” Severus asked as she chuckled while reading a letter. 

“These two lost their virginity to each other and as expected it went bad,” she explained, “so they heard about the potion, tried it and as expected, it helped out immensely. He says he had no idea she needed the things that she needed and he made sure she had it the second time.”

“Good.” Severus said, looking up from his own letter. “Young men need to be more educated when it comes to women.”

“I agree.” She folded the letter up again. “What about that one?” She asked, looking at his focused eyes. 

“It’s from a man in Scotland. He had been thinking of cheating on his wife.” Severus answered in a soft voice. “For a long time he felt as if she didn’t want him. She was distant and rarely sought him out or initiated anything physical. He knew she felt something for him, because she was the first to defend him, and was always supportive of his feelings and decisions and was in everyway the devoted wife.”

“Did he have an affair?” Hermione asked, sincerely hoping they had learned of the potion in time.

“No he didn’t. He read about the potion in a periodical and went looking for it. I took some persuading, but he convinced his wife to take it with him. He says that he never realized how insecure she was. She was frightened that he would think her a whore if she asked him for what she wanted.”

“How could she think that?” Hermione asked, shocked.

“Douglas admits he is negligent in paying compliments and making her feel valued. When he took the potion, all he felt was her desire to be told she was wanted. Nothing more.”

Hermione was speechless. “To have that much need for something so simple.” 

“He feels the same way. He says he spent many hours just speaking into her ears.” 

“I hope she feels more reassured.”

“She does, according to Douglas. She is more demonstrative now, reaching out to touch him, kissing him at random times, he says she even initiated sex not to long ago.” Severus said with a smile. 

“She gained her confidence.” Hermione said rising from her chair. “I’m going to start dinner.” She told him. 

“Do you want help?” He asked. 

“No, you cooked last night. I’ll do it tonight.” She leaned over and kissed him before moving to the kitchen.

She had begun a salad and was taking chicken out when she heard Severus behind her. “You are not going to believe this.” He said with a huge grin. She looked behind her to she him holding a letter in his hands. 

“What is it?” She asked, still unwrapping chicken. 

“We received a wedding invitation.” He told her, not looking up from his reading. 

“We’ve received invitations from many people Severus, what makes this one different?” She hadn’t stopped making dinner and was now in front of the stove.

“Because this one is from Alan and Emma.” He said simply.

“What?!” She dropped the pan and went over to him taking the letter. With a teary eye she read Emma’s words.

‘Hermione and Severus,   
We wanted the two of you to know first, as it was because of you both that we have this news to share. Alan and I have decided to get married. We would very much like for you and Severus to stand for us as we marry. It would mean so much to us.   
The ceremony will take place the first Saturday in June, in the flora and fauna gardens near Wiltshire. We eagerly await your owl.  
With Love, Emma and Alan’

“Oh Severus,” she gave in to emotion and hugged him, “they’re getting married.”

“Yes, I read the letter as well.” He returned her kisses.

“I’m so happy for them.” She said moving back to cook again. 

“So am I love, so am I.” He told her, joining her in the kitchen. 

“I will send an owl in the morning.” She said, as they cooked together. “I know they’ll be happy.” She was riding on the euphoria.

“Yes, I agree. They make a fitting pair.”

As they dined Severus thought of Hermione and he own place in his life. She was special to him in so many ways. He needed her, both the potion and Hermione herself had assured him of that. 

He was glad that Emma and Alan had found a passion for each other and he wished them every happiness. He wanted that same happiness for himself. Did that mean he wanted to marry her? He didn’t know. He was once again unsure of how he felt, but this time he was confident in his confusion. There would be time to talk about marriage. There would be time to talk about the future. Hermione would always talk with him. She would always be there for him. 

 

The End


End file.
